Secret Dancer
by Holy-Angel-Lucifer
Summary: Roxas is a new sophmore at Radiant Gardens High. When a certain redhead finds him dancing by himself, he threatens to tell everyone, unless Roxas becomes his personal slave. Poor Roxas...what will he do? Details on pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A Kingdom Hearts II AU story XD I feel proud.

Anyways, pairings AxelxRoxas, mentions of AxelxDemyx, CloudxLeon and SoraxRiku

Rating: T+ probably for situations

Flames are NOT welcome. If you don't like. You never should have read in the first place.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All of them belong to Square Enix. Or the song"hips don't lie" so hey man, you can't sue!

* * *

Roxas did NOT like the prospect of going to a new school. Not only had he just moved into the neighbor hood with his mom and dad, but he had no friends, and didn't even know his way around. 

So he was late on his first day to Radient Gardens Highschool.

People mingled in the halls chatting and getting their stuff from their lockers before class started. Roxas, with his messy blonde hair, alluring blue eyes, and lean body, attracted many looks. He knew he was the kind of guy girls loved to oggle over and other males wanted to rape over a desk. He couldn't recall how many times he had been sexually harrassed by both genders at his old school, but usualy came home with bite marks and scratches.

Axel talked to his friend and band-mate Demyx, before spotting roxas "hey, dude, look, fresh meat" he said, nudging Demyx and pointing. the Sandy haired teen looked at Roxas, before looking at Axel "be nice..."

"No way, freshies, gotta rough 'em up a bit. Unofficial school rule, got it memorized?" he asked and as Roxas passed, stuck his foot out while Demyx averted his gaze.

The short blonde went down with a yelp, books flying everywhere and papers floating around. People turned and laughed at him, none making a move to help him up some even walked on his stuff. Axel snickered as he and Demyx left for Music class.

Roxas sat there for a minute, gathering his books and papers togther, tears brimming in his eyes. He reached out to get a certain piece of paper that he really didn't want anyone to see when his fingers were stepped on and someone leaned down picking it up.

A senior student by the name of Xemnas, read the poem that Roxas had been working on for a while and chuckled "what rubbish..." he said, ripping the paper up before the boys eyes and walking off with a girl attached to his arm, said girl giggling like mad.  
Staring at the peices of his beloved poem, Roxas stood up, wiping away his tears and gathering the pieces together, hoping he could at least tape them. With that, he headed into his class.

He didn't pay attention to any of his morning lessons, only focused on his bruised and battered body that ached. He had been beaten by his drunkard of a father again last night while his mother sat in the kitchen, letting it happen as she smoked.  
He had forgotten to do one of his many many chores and his dad, after getting home from work, began screaming at him. After calling him worthless and a waste of time, beating the crap out of him, he left the poor boy to drag himself upstaires to bed, once again sleeping on a very empty stomach.

He felt uneasy as he walked into the cafeteria with his bag, and aimed for a empty table at the very very back. Sitting down, he rested his head in his arms, ignoring the loud growling off his stomach. That's when a hand tapped his head. Turning around he looked at the red-head from the morning and scowled "what do you want?" he asked

Axel munched on his sandwhich "dude, you're in my spot"

"Go find your own damn table"

That. Was a mistake.

Axel was known for being creul and heartless when dealing with problems. And right now, he considered Roxas a problem.

Roxas landed on the ground for the second time that day, his bag following suit to land harsly on his stomach, causing him to gasp a bit. Axel sat down in the spot Roxas had previously occupied.

"this is my table, brat, got it memorized?" he said and Roxas stood up, gingerly touching his cheek where Axel had punched him. With a sigh, he hugged his bag, leaving the cafeteria all together. Axel snickered as Demyx joined him, looking after Roxas.

"You shouldn't be so mean" his friend pointed out and the firey redhead shrugged.

"His fault, not mine"

* * *

Roxas sat huddled up in the dance room, whiping away tears as they formed. Pulling his CD booklet from his bag, selecting a certain CD and popping it into the Boombox next to him. Standing up he shrugged off his white jacket prefering to dance without it. His thin but muscled arms were revealed, for he was wearing a skin tight black tank top that showed off quite a bit of his navel.

**_Ladies up in here tonight_**

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**We got the refugees up in here**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

**_Shakira, Shakira_**

His body began to move with the music, hips swaying as he danced, losing himself instantly.

Axel looked around for something to do, seein as Demyx was off with his friends, and heard the music emitting from the nearby dance class. Walking over with his curiosty getting the better of him he pushed the door open. And his jaw dropped.

**_I never really knew that she could dance like this_**

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa**_

**_Shakira, Shakira _**

He watched in amazment as the small boy danced, hands running seductively over his body, eyes shut in a relaxed state. Axel was seriously trying not to drool.

**_Oh baby when you talk like that_**

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

**_Reading the signs of my body _**

Roxas didn't hear the door open as he continued to dance, hands ghosting over his clothing and skin in a way he knew would make most people watch bug eyed.

**_And I'm on tonight_**

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

**_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _**

Axel's shocked looked turned a slight grin, leaning against the door frame, still watching the blonde dancer go at it. 'Mmmmhm he really should have a dance partner... and be in skimpier clothing' he thought

**_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_**

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I didn't have the slightest idea**_

**_Until I saw you dancing _**

Roxas decided to stop and pressed the stop button, before turning to the sound of clapping, his face pale, eyes wide.

"Bravo kiddo, maybe you should go to a club to dance" Axel said as he walked over to Roxas who backed up "like a strip club or something"

"What do you want?" Roxas asked as he felt his back pressed against the wall.

Axel laughed and grasped Roxa's chin "why...isn't it obvious?"

* * *

Sorry to cut you off, but it's 12:04 am and I'm sleepy 

Reviews are needed to make me write more.

**_Love yous all!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You allready know, and I don't own the Matrix, can't sue, byes byes

* * *

Roxas freaked out then and there, and before Axel knew what was happening, he was on his back while the blonde boy dashed out the door with bag and jacket in hand.

"Damn...strong little runt" he muttered, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor, before stopping, an evil grin spreading across his face "...oh this is perfect..."

Roxas splashed water on his face, gasping, before looking at himself in the mirror. He realised he still looked terrified. Taking deep breaths he calmed down and hid out till lunch ended.

Axel joined Demyx after a bit.

"Hey remember that new kid?" he asked, sitting down on the grass beside the guitarist who was strumming a tune.

"Yeah...why?"

The red-head told him what he'd encountered with great details, and Demyx was gaping by the end.

"S-seriously?"

"Yuuuup..." he said, leaning back against the tree, resting his arms behind his head "damn, I didn't know he'd look so fine up close, body like a chick, just less curvy"

"Axel..."

"What?"

Demyx smirked, pointing the guitar pick at him "you're totaly gay for the new kid"

Emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance "...No I am not..."

"Deeeenial!" his friend said in a sing-song voice.

"You say one more word and I'm going to shove that guitar up your ass" he threatened, totaly serious for once.

"I'll be quiet..."

Axel leaned back again and closed his eyes "like that scrawny brat? No way...that's stupid..."

* * *

Roxas got up when he had to go to his next class. Looking at the time sheet he groaned. Gym. How he hated it. That meant short sleeves. And short sleeves meant showing the world his bruises. Lovely.

After getting changed in the bathroom so as not to gather any questions, he headed for the gym, having passed it at lunch in his escape. He was shocked to find the senior class there too, all of them changed and laughing, while the sophmores were on the other side talking amoungst themselves.  
"Please...no..." he mumbled in despaire, looking around. The red-head whom he hated and feared was walking around annoying the shit out of everyone in his class, before going and bugging Demyx, trying to hug him to piss him off.

The gym teacher blew the whistle and everybody stopped, even Axel, who had gotten his goal of hugging Demyx around the waist, shut up.

"Allright today we will be having a game of dodge-ball, the sophmores against the seniors, you know the rules, now move to your own sides"  
Roxas slunked off to stand in the very corner, rubbing his arms nervously.

For some reason...whenever Axel and Demyx were in the game...It always got VIOLENT. In less than no time at all, they had everyone down, even though they themselves were the last on their team. And Roxas...was alone.

A ball hit his toe and he picked it up, looking at Axel and Demyx.

Axel grinned and tossed the ball in his hand up and down "wow...girly-man is the last one standing" Demyx looked at the ball, then to Roxas with the same grin. Roxas sighed and suddenly his eyes narrowed and the ball left his hand lightning fast, striking the other blonde in the shin, getting him out.

"Thought I'd even the odds a bit" he said, crossing his arm and smirking.

Axel smiled 'wonder if he's flexible' he was a sure shot at things, and aimed for Roxas as he threw. His assumption was correct when Roxas leaned back almost Matrix style, avoiding the ball, before standing up and stepping to the side avoiding another red ball. This kept up for a few minutes and and Axel still hadn't hit him.

The sound of plastic connecting skin rang through the air.

Roxas caught a ball that had bounced off the floor, grinning as he whiped it at Axel.

Said student dropped to his knees, groaning in pain as the ball...hit him in the balls.

The Gym teacher called for them to start again and Roxas walked over, picking up the ball that was infront of Axel, leaning down close to his ear "that's for triping me..."

* * *

ZA END

Reviews Needed much so thanks 


End file.
